1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a utility light, and more particularly to a LED utility light, which comprises at least a light source having different light effects received in a single light housing such that the user is able to adjustably select the desired light effect for illumination.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional light source, such as a conventional head light, usually comprises a main housing, a lighting arrangement received in the main housing, and an attachment strip extended from the main housing to attach onto a head of the user of the conventional head light. The lighting arrangement usually comprises at least one high intensity light bulb or LED for generating light in the direction of the user's face. Thus, the user is able to wear the head light on his or her head and acquire the desired illumination while performing other activities.
However, the head light mounted on the attachment strip can not be detached as other uses such as using as a lamp apparatus, and the light intensity is fixed. Thus, the light head has very limited functions. The illuminating area of the light head is fixed, wherein the light source of the light head such as the bulb only provides a signal light effect, such that a user have no chooses for selecting different light effect regarding their working purpose or environment.